


Xandra Alone

by FlamingFlyingV



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Gen, no beta we die like King Fenris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingFlyingV/pseuds/FlamingFlyingV
Summary: But as I stood off to the side of the grand ballroom in my gown that resembled hammered metal, my third glass of champagne in hand, and enough pins holding my dark brown hair in place to forge a proper helmet, the only emotion I felt was emptiness.(Andromedatober Day 1: Alone)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Xandra Alone

I should have felt happy.

As one of the younger royals, the youngest at that, the only court events I was allowed to participate in were weddings and funerals. If it wasn’t either of those, I was confined to my chambers. I really should have been elated to be included in the rare formal event, right?

To finally wear one of the gowns that normally sat neglected in my wardrobe. To brush elbows with the nobles of the system that I would never meet otherwise. A chance to actually do something within the palace walls that wasn’t reading censored literature, taking my frustration out on a practice dummy, or venturing through the gardens for the millionth time.

But as I stood off to the side of the grand ballroom in my gown that resembled hammered metal, my third glass of champagne in hand, and enough pins holding my dark brown hair in place to forge a proper helmet, the only emotion I felt was emptiness.

Everyone in the royal family had their part to play tonight. Father, Mother, and the other two queens imbibing in the festivities. Well, maybe not so much Ta’jean. My eldest four siblings entertaining whatever noble or council member came their way, Nerissa obviously more so. The younger half of us were expected to socialize and accept whatever dance offers came our way. Which, surprise surprise, none had come my way.

Then there was Sorenn. Completely smitten with his new wife and it appeared she was the same. The two of them dancing to every song played, smiling and laughing about who knows what. They were happy. Without a doubt the happiest people in the room.

It… hurt.

My gaze shifted from the happy couple and the others dancing around them to the half empty glass in my hand and the drink it held. Shimmering gold just like everything else in the ballroom. Myself included. Sighing, I couldn’t help but think that maybe Arlo had the right idea with his alcohol intake for the night. A part of me was hoping that a certain scarlet haired guard would finally show up after being gone for weeks, but I wasn’t sure if I would wind up kissing him or throwing my drink in his face and giving him a piece of my mind.

But no. Vexx left me. Not even Nerissa knew where he went. And there I stood in the ballroom, alone and mostly forgotten as always, biting back what tears threatened to spill at the realization.

The rim of the champagne flute lightly touched my lips when a thought resonated within me.

'I could leave.'

Pulling the glass away from my lips, my lipstick leaving a burgundy smudge on the rim, I looked out to the masses in the ballroom once more. Other than a brief smile and wave from Nerissa earlier, no one had acknowledged me. It would not be hard to say that I had too much to drink and needed to go to my chambers if anyone even bothered to ask. Pull all the pins from my hair, change into my street clothes, and leave through the passage closest to my room.

But what would I even do? Go to the coffee shop by myself? Try to find my truant guard? I could try sure, but he had only ever mentioned he was from the Bronze District. I could maybe ask around if anyone had seen him. How many half Kits with bright red hair could be running around Silta Vie?

My nails clinked against the glass. No. I couldn’t do that. It was too much to attempt in one night.

'I could just leave all together.'

No. I couldn’t. I couldn’t leave Nerissa like that. She’s all I have.

She would understand. She knows I’m not happy here. Even if I never found Vexx, it would give me the chance to do something with my life.

The orchestra struck up a lively tune once. Some nobles gasped in delight, rushing up to their chosen partners. I witnessed a noble not too much older than me and clad in black walk up to Nerissa and bow. Whatever they said, she laughed in a way I knew was just for show and held her hand out to them. My presence was forgotten once again.

'She would understand.'

'She would.'

Throwing back my remaining champagne in a manner that would have been deemed undignified, I set the empty glass on the tray of a servant that was walking past. My mind was made up. No one would miss Princess Alixandra. Barely anyone knew she existed to begin with.

As I made my way through the hallways leading back to my chambers, I prayed my sister really would understand.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't know how many of the prompts I'll actually be able to do, but I'm going to try my best damnit!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
